Light Stress Relief
by Bethy1416
Summary: With Jac being suggested as Gaskell's new trial patient, what happens when she and Roxanna find surprising friends in one another. Friends with added benefits. This may as well be a crack fic it's so unrealistic.


**A/N: This could be seen as quite a traitorous act, but I swear I'm returning to Flac. This is a one off. So so so so far fetched, OOC, unrealistic, but I love the idea of them. Honestly, not spent a great deal of time on this so the writing is poor and overall it's a complete and utter shambles. But it's a gay shambles.**

 **Plot what plot? (aka smut). Swearing. You've been warned.**

~•~•~•~

Gaskell had insisted that they run a few tests on her before she completely dismisses the idea of being his new trial patient. Jac doesn't trust him as far as she can throw him, so she's striving to be as difficult a patient as possible simply to challenge his unnerving composure.

Amongst it all, she pities Ms. MacMillan. She's the one that actually seems to ground the enigmatic doctor who vanishes from the country for days at a time; she's the only one that seems to approach the trial with any sense of realism. To say Jac is doubtful of the entire thing would be an understatement. She's completely unconvinced; no matter how many patients have taken to their feet again, there's just as many who have taken to their graves instead. In fact, there's probably more.

She'd been rather unimpressed when Gaskell had informed her of his decision to keep her in overnight. She'd threatened self-discharge but Roxanna, with her surprising relatability and understanding, had swooped in to persuade her otherwise. Jac had rarely spoken to the woman prior to today and is still amazed to find her a rather compatible colleague.

~•~•~•~

It's late that night, as she's resistantly trying to stay awake—although how that benefits her protest she doesn't know—that Roxanna steps into the room. They'd provided her with the side bay in the hopes that a private room would make Jac a little more bearable to be around.

"How are you doing?" Roxanna asks, not expecting to see the redhead still awake.

"Oh, great, you know? I'm feeling the joy that comes alongside being held hostage."

The blonde smirks, "Now, you know you can leave. You could walk out of here right now and I wouldn't stop you."

"Would you try?"

"To stop you? Perhaps. But I've heard about the indisputable Jac Naylor and I value my life."

Jac can't help but huff out a laugh at that; her reputation precedes her and rightly so.

"Go on then. What's His Lordship concluded?"

Roxanna inhales, as though she's about to speak, but then rethinks her words and comes to the edge of Jac's bed. "He's actually not here at the moment," she murmurs gingerly.

" _What?_ You better mean he's gone home to shower, otherwise I'm about to go all kinds of barmy."

"Afraid not. All my calls are going via foreign services and then being declined."

Jac's sat up now and staring incredulously at the woman. "So what? You expect me to lounge around here until he shows his face again?"

"I am sorry."

"You're not the one that should be," she spits, although when she catches the anxious look on Roxanna's face she tries to calm herself. "What do you suggest? In your professional capacity, do you think his trial is worth the risk?"

The older woman looks pensive and then signals to the edge of Jac's bed. "May I?" Jac shuffles her legs to create space for the surgeon to sit down. "As a medical professional, I'm excited and hopeful for what this has to offer. It is _groundbreaking_ -"

"And as a woman, from a non-medical perspective, what do you think?" Jac interrupts. The pregnant pause says it all. "I'm inclined to argue that it's in my best interests, and those of my _daughter's_ , that I simply find an alternative treatment. One that won't put me in an early grave."

"I say this doctor to doctor, but we currently don't have a way of gauging the success rate. As a trauma patient, you stand a better chance but nothing can be guaranteed, especially not until we run further tests."

Jac's silent, her eyes squinting in thought. "I can't get a read on you. Your loyalties seem to have shifted onto me when they should lie with him and you seem to be unduly invested in my wellbeing considering we're only acquainted."

The blonde is unsure how to respond to this when she'd barely registered these all too valid points herself. "I think as a doctor it's second nature to be focussed on your patient's wellbeing."

"It is. But at the cost of showing your clear distrust of a colleague? I'm not sure."

"I think 'distrust' is misguided."

"If you think he's forcing things into an ethical minefield, then I'd trust your judgement over his. He's got his head in the clouds."

"What makes you say that?"

"His never ending optimism, for a start. How can someone continue with research so positively after the the serious blows its suffered?"

"In his defence, you've not been around to witness any of this so I think your comments are based off gossip."

"Touché. Although, the worry I've had to deal with from Sacha because Essie can't give a logical explanation for her resignation leads me to question what, or _who,_ motivated her to leave. And considering she was working for this trial, then I don't think I have to look much further." Jac raises her eyebrows, challenging the blonde to defend this.

"You're right, there are things that don't add up. But what am I to do about it? John isn't giving me answers and I think he's the only one that can."

"What are you doing working with him on this?" Jac questions, trying a different approach.

Roxanna shifts a little uncomfortably on the bed beside her.

"I work best when I'm focussed on a research project."

"Is this because of your husband? Or because of Gaskell?" Roxanna's brows furrow in confusion. "I assume the trial is filling the time that you used to dedicate to Oliver, and you spent so much of it with him because of the grief. But are you still doing it because of David, or because you don't have an out with Gaskell?"

Roxanna tugs on the long sleeves of her blouse before crossing one hand over the other in her lap.

"This trial has potential, it's already had successes. With all due respect, I don't see how this is any concern of yours."

"It's not, I just don't like being unaware of people's intentions."

"If it puts your mind at ease, then I'm simply trying to keep this trial on track. Admittedly, I joined originally because I was at a loss. Now, however, it's a case of staying true to the cause and ensuring it's done correctly and ethically."

They both know she's divulging this information because she's too familiar with not knowing someone's intentions; amusingly it links back to the man in question.

"I admire what you're doing, but it's not your responsibility. It could ruin your career, and for what?"

"I don't know why it concerns you."

"Because I can tell that you've earnt your status and that resonates with me. I'd be hypocritical if I didn't try to talk you out of this, especially when it can all be solved with an anonymous tip to the board."

"I appreciate your efforts but they're unnecessary."

Jac pushes herself off the pillows at her back so that she's in Roxanna's direct line of sight. "Why are you doing this?" She recalls Fletch asking her these exact words a few months ago and she suddenly has a greater understanding of why it bothered him so much back then.

"Why are _you_ doing this?" the blonde responds, unable to figure out why Jac's still here when she clearly doesn't have faith in the trial at all.

"I wasn't given a lot of choice."

Roxanna stares deeply into Jac's eyes with a very subtle nod of her head; she could give the same response. Jac picks up on the unspoken words and softens her expression.

~•~•~•~

When they finally look away, the redhead pushes herself to rest against the stack of pillows as Roxanna stands to straighten her trousers and stretch her back. Jac notices the discomfort in the woman's face and pats the bed beside her, this time moving her whole body across to one side of the mattress. Roxanna frowns rather reluctantly.

"I'm sure you've had a few interesting cases and I don't know about you but I've got nowhere to be," Jac informs, ironing the blankets across her thighs with her hands.

"You want to talk about interesting cases?"

"Well, I don't say this often, but whatever you want. I'm not picky."

Roxanna wrings her fingers before rolling her eyes and coming to perch on the edge of the bed, eventually swinging her legs up onto the mattress and crossing them at the ankle.

"Alright then… Why is it you're allowing us to run tests if you're so against the trial?" She defensively crosses her arms and rests them on her stomach.

"Because there are people who'd hound me if I didn't consider it."

"So you admit that there are people who care?"

"I never denied it. Although, that isn't to say I can't question their sanity because of it."

Jac glances at the blonde beside her with a smirk on her face, and is met with a light chuckle.

"I hate to point this out, but you're much easier to get along with than everyone made out; not quite the vicious Rottweiler."

"That's because you're bearable." Roxanna looks to her, surprised. "What?" Jac protests. "I'm allowed to be friendly."

"Maybe I _should_ run some tests," she jokes. Although, from what she's heard about the woman, such pleasant behaviour would be easier explained as a symptom of some undiagnosed illness.

"You're preconceptions are purely based off stories from people I don't like."

"You're right, but I did speak to Sacha and even he warned me of your temper, despite his affection. You can't blame me for being surprised."

Jac feigns offence. "I'll have to have words with him."

Roxanna smiles softly. "How's the pain?"

"No worse than it has been."

"That's good."

"Is it?" Jac asks curiously.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"No point in a healthy patient." She'd been thinking Roxanna was going to say something else, which is apparently evident on her face as the woman's studying her puzzledly. Jac offers her a dismissing smile.

"You should try to sleep," Roxanna encourages.

"Will you?" There's a beat. "Have you been sleeping?"

Roxanna's rather bewildered by the redhead's interest in her. "Not particularly well."

"Me neither."

"We can give you something to help, if you like?"

"I'd prefer natural remedies."

Jac's clearly trying to get at something, but what?

"Such as?"

"I've tried a lot but none of them seemed to help much…"

"There's actually some research that suggests…" she trails off. Jac's facing her and looking a little sheepish. Before she has chance to ask what's wrong, the redhead's shifted closer and joined their lips. It's confusing and unexpected and… so bloody _confusing_. Roxanna wants to recoil from shock but the pressure of Jac's lips is a warmth and comfort that she's not felt in such a long time. It lasts only a few seconds and then Jac pulls back and studies her attentively, trying to gauge her reaction.

Roxanna draws in her bottom lip to taste the traces of the other woman and can't summon a response.

"Do you see where I'm going with this?" Jac finally asks.

"... But you're my patient."

" _No,_ I'm your colleague."

"And that's any better?"

"If Fletch can fuck the CEO then I don't think she's going to be too concerned by us. But nobody need know."

"Fletch and Abigail?"

"Don't, you'll turn my stomach."

"I'm not sure any of this is appropriate," Roxanna murmurs. Her words are a little frantic although her body betrays them by remaining perfectly calm beneath Jac's gaze.

"It's up to you."

Roxanna searches desperately for something to say in order to buy her more time to consider. "But you're straight."

"That's seeming highly unlikely right now, don't you think?"

"What are _your_ intentions behind this?"

"Light stress relief for us both. Nothing more than something to cure the insomnia."

"Are you proposing medical research? That we experiment on ways to reduce sleeplessness?" Roxanna says with a quirk of her brow.

Jac catches onto where the blonde is going and nods. "Exactly. Research."

"What sort of doctor would I be to refuse?"

That's all the confirmation Jac needs and lunges forward to capture Roxanna's lips again, this time getting a far more physical response. The blonde's slender fingers slide round Jac's neck and press her closer, encouraging Jac to slip her tongue past their lips and into Roxanna's mouth. It's heated and with every intention of being quick.

Jac fumbles with the buttons of Roxanna's blouse and eventually unfastens enough to unveil the lace of her bra. She latches onto the juncture of the other woman's neck and jaw then, starts to leave wet kisses until she reaches her pulse point; where she sucks and nips lightly but not enough to leave a mark. Roxanna desperately clings to the back of Jac's head and sighs pleasantly at her ministrations as the redhead reaches into her bra and cups a breast; yet another sensation she's not felt in such a long time.

It's as Jac ducks her head to focus on the concealed breasts that Roxanna seems to suddenly return to reality and she pushes her away.

"Are you sure about this?" the neurosurgeon asks.

"Yes. Are you?" Roxanna nods. "Because you're not very convincing."

"Perhaps I should focus on you for now."

Jac raises an eyebrow and shifts off the blonde, allowing her to take over; relinquishing control is certainly not something she's going to make a habit of.

Roxanna comes to kneel next to Jac and kisses her, passionate yet still soft—and verging on having strings attached. She takes the hem of Jac's t-shirt into her hands and begins tugging it over the flame hair, then tosses it aside; trailing her finger down the pale sternum and dipping it into her navel as it journeys to the waistband of Jac's joggers. Jac restrains from pulling her up for a kiss and allows herself to be pushed back against the pillows as Roxanna wiggles her joggers down her legs. Whilst the pace is a little overwhelming, Jac would be lying if she said she wasn't grateful. It's never the same on your own and she's been feeling the tension coil in her core for months, even years, without release; it had been getting to the point where she'd considered just taking a vow of celibacy.

It's of no surprise then that Jac's perfectly slick when Roxanna's fingers dip inside her underwear. The blonde seems a little staggered by the heat already pooling from Jac's core, but she takes it in her stride and coats her fingers nonetheless. It's just sex, _a quick fuck_ , they keep reminding themselves. But being starved of such intimacy for so long makes this a million times more difficult; where there should be hot touches and indifference, there's lasting kisses and need for more. Roxanna's thumb drifts over Jac's clit several times before her fingers plunge inside and stroke against her inner walls until she finds that one particularly sensitive spot. Jac writhes and clutches at the sheets when another finger is added and it curls to ignite the nerve endings on its way back out. The action is repeated, gradually becoming faster, and Jac can't help it when the overwhelming need for comfort has her reaching for the other woman. Roxanna seems hesitant, all too aware of boundaries, but almost immediately gives in when she makes eye contact with the redhead. They kiss and their tongues dance until Jac grips onto her shoulders and comes; stifling a cry of release by burying her face in the crook of Roxanna's neck.

The blonde slows her movements and withdraws her hand, briefly closing her eyes in slight distaste of herself; she'd not even removed Jac's underwear before she'd fucked her.

~•~•~•~

It's not long before Jac takes it upon herself to finish her end of the deal. Whilst Roxanna can list a whole host of ways she'd have preferred for this to have happened, she's not complaining when Jac rocks her into a climax of her own. Jac smirks as the blonde arches into her; she'd been concerned about approaching this in entirely the wrong way, but really it had been much easier to navigate than any of her previous experiences. She puts it down to knowing her own body and how to make it sing; something a man can struggle to do.

Roxanna's sure to compose herself and straighten her blouse within minutes of completion, knowing that Jac is still under hourly obs and she can't stomach the idea of a naive nurse catching them in a compromising position. She helps restore the machines and scans the monitors as she heads for the door, anxious that they'd be her giveaway. The pair bid farewell, satisfied smirks on their faces, and Roxanna heads home for the night. Amusingly, they find themselves becoming terribly stressed over the course of the week, and the week after, and the week after that. And it's in research's best interests that they dedicate time to curing such bothersome insomnia…

~•~•~•~

 **A/N: I don't know either.**


End file.
